You Don't See Me
by Mei Jou
Summary: A chance encounter in Diagon Alley brings Draco closer to Harry then he would have ever imagined. HD slash.


Title: You Don't See Me  
  
Author: The-Ultimate-Reader  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: It's yaoi, slash, or whatever you call it. (I don't know the difference.) This is my first fic ever, so no flames, I told you everything you need to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K does, nor do I own the song "You Don't See Me"; Josie and the Pussycats does. I ain't got money so there's no point in suing me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You Don't See Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the year Harry is going to defeat Voldemort, this is going to be our sixth year at school. Six years ago I fell in love with him, and still he's been too blind.  
  
*This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where I love you too much  
  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.*  
  
We are on our way to Madam Malkin's robe shop. We, as in Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. Yes, I got rid of the nicknames. It was after what happened at the Ministry when I did.  
  
I stop to look at Harry.  
  
*I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and aching  
  
And tumbling and breaking*  
  
We get to the shop and I come up with an idea. "Hey Harry, come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
I pull his sleeve towards the shop. "Don't worry," I tell him as I cover his eyes with my hands. I lead him through the shop, to a particular area and onto a stool; I stand on another right beside him. I hold my hand out in front of him, and tell him to open his eyes.  
  
*Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could.*  
  
He looks at me and grins.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," I introduce myself.  
  
He starts to laugh and shakes my hand. "Harry, Harry Potter." He answers as he did back in the first year.  
  
Ron and Hermione enter the shop to see both of us laughing.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Ron asks, looking at us as if we're insane.  
  
"Nothing, Ron," Harry answers. To tell you the truth, it sort of hurts having Harry think it was nothing.  
  
"You all right there, Draco?" Harry asks. I look into his eyes... I could drown in them. I shake the thought out of my head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." I walk out of the shop to think some more.  
  
*I dream a world where you understand  
  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.*  
  
I hear Harry calling for me, but I don't pay it any heed. I run faster, but his years of training pay off as he stops me in front of Flourish and Blotts. I remember how much it hurt seeing Harry with that girl, Ginny, I think it was.  
  
"Draco, why did you run off?" he asks.  
  
I think I hear concern in his voice. No, it's your imagination, I tell myself.  
  
"Nothing!" I snap.  
  
"Don't tell me it's nothing!" he yells. "I know when something's bothering one of my friends."  
  
*This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we meet?  
  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
  
I wish I were lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-through  
  
and not enough to you*  
  
"That's just it," I cry out in frustration.  
  
Harry looks at me, confused.  
  
I sigh. "Now or never."  
  
I shove Harry against the alley wall and kiss him full on the mouth. I am in bliss, but then I realize what I'm doing.  
  
I pull away in dread of what Harry will say. I start to run; I guess Harry saw this too, because I can feel his hand on my wrist.  
  
*Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could.*  
  
"Why are you running?" he asks with a smile.  
  
I am so shocked by the fact that he didn't yell at me that I never realize I'm now the one against the wall.  
  
I'm occupied with the one that's finally mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well?? Bad, isn't it? I thought so. Oh well, R'N'R anyway. 


End file.
